Stuck In The Middle With You
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: McKinley gets shook up by a visit from across the ocean. Brittana pairing mainly, but Faberry too. Happy Birthday, Becca, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I have a ton of other stories to finish so I shouldn't really be starting a new one, but I don't care because this is a special story for my absolutely awesome beta, Becca. It's her birthday today and since I can't be with her I wanted to do something special to let her know just how amazing she is. So I decided to write her a Glee story =)**

**She hasn't read this yet, it's a bit of a surprise so please excuse any mistakes, they're all mine. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Except Becca. She's mine =)**

* * *

><p><span>Stuck In The Middle With You<span>

It was Monday morning once again and Will Schuester was in high spirits. A new week meant a new start. True, things hadn't been going so well with the Glee Club and Sue was just as hell bent on destroying them as ever, but something was different this week. Will climbed out of his beat-up, muffler-dragging car and almost skipped on his way into school.

"Morning, Mr. Schue!"

"Morning, Kurt, Blaine." He grinned at the two boys as they strode past him, hand in hand, towards where Mercedes and Tina were waiting.

"Hey, Mr. S, Glee's on today, right? 'Cuz we got a little number we've been workin' on," Puck appeared at Will's side, Artie and Mike not far behind him.

"Of course it is. I'll see all of you guys there, okay?"

The boys shouted their confirmation as they headed into the school, Will sending a wave after them before he was stopped short by Rachel and Finn.

"Good morning, Mr. Schuester," Rachel beamed at him. "I couldn't help but overhear Noah say he had prepared a performance for Glee Club."

"That's right." Will returned the smile, going to step round the pair only to be stopped by a file being thrust into his hands. "Umm what's this?"

"These are my extensive notes for the musical and the timetable we will need to adhere to if we wish to be completely prepared for opening night." The diva flipped the file open and pulled out a sheet of paper. She pointed to something on it. "As you can see I have come to the conclusion that if we are to make opening night then we will need the time usually allocated for Glee Club to rehearse. So there will be no time for any of Noah Puckerman's juvenile attempts at showing us how 'bad-ass' and 'rock-and-roll' he is. Right, Finn?" She elbowed the giant boy in the ribs, making him blink and nod uncertainly.

"Uh right."

Will fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rachel, but Glee Club is going to be staying separate from the musical. I know a lot of you are in it but I have my own plans for in Glee today. Sorry." Will darted between the pair and carried on into school.

"Santana, Brittany, Quinn. I'll see you guys in Glee today, right?"

"Course you will, Mr. Schue! We're looking forward to it, aren't we, San?" Brittany tugged on her best friend's pinkie, smiling brightly.

Santana rolled her eyes but returned the smile anyway. "Sure, Britt."

"We'll all be there; even Quinn!" The dancer threw an arm round the other girl's shoulders and hugged her tight.

Quinn's only reply was to scowl at her friend and wriggle free of her grip.

"Great! Have a good day." Will's enthusiasm didn't fade; in fact, it only continued to grow as he pushed open the glass door of the Guidance Councillor's office. "Well good morning, beautiful!"

Emma blushed but accepted the compliment and a kiss from the grinning Spanish teacher. "You're awfully chipper for a Monday morning! Oh! Did I make the coffee too strong again this morning? I was in a bit of a rush."

"Not at all, the coffee was perfect. I just have a very good feeling about this week, that's all."

"Well that's good then. That's a very good, positive, healthy attitude to have, Will." She nodded happily as he moved to kiss her again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lady Crazy and her dancing monkey, Curly. How are you both this fine day?"

"We're great, thank you, Sue. And yourself?" Will turned to face the woman stood in the doorway, arms crossed, smug smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm just dandy, William. I'm already up three points in the polls and I haven't even had my morning protein shake yet. It appears your little plan to destroy me hasn't worked."

"Give it time; it's only been a week." Emma pointed out.

"A week or a year, it doesn't matter how much time I give it, I'm still going to come out on top and your little Glee Club is still going to be crushed into the ground." Sue smiled victoriously.

"We'll see."

"Oh yes, Ermintrude, we shall see."She turned and disappeared, waving back at them as she did.

"I really dislike that woman sometimes. She's so... so... mean!" Emma slapped her hands down on her desk.

"Don't listen to her, Burt's campaign can't fail. I believe in him and so should you. But enough about that, how about one last kiss before the bell-" Will was interrupted by the sound of the morning bell ringing through the school. "I guess it'll have to wait until tonight. Have a good day." He winked and flashed her one last smile before disappearing out of the door and to his first class.

* * *

><p>The day flew by for Will, he could hardly remember any of his classes but since he wasn't the one getting graded and tested it didn't matter so much. When it finally came time for Glee Club he was the first one out of the classroom door and practically ran to the choir room. Even so, he wasn't the first one there.<p>

"Hi. You're Mr. Schuester, right?" A girl stood by his office door, bag slung over her shoulder. "I was told to come to the choir room and wait for you."

"Yes, yes, of course. Hi," He strode over to her, a massive smile on his face as he offered her his hand. She smiled in relief and shook it. "It's so great to meet you. If you want to put your stuff in my office and grab a chair, the kids should be here soon."

As promised, a few minutes later the Glee Club filed in through the doors, chatting away loudly to each other. It wasn't until they'd sat down that they noticed anything was different. They fell silent, eyeing the new girl curiously, suspiciously even.

"Umm Mr. Schue?"

"In a moment, Mercedes," He held up a hand as he finished organizing the sheet music. "Okay... now that everyone's here we can get started." Will filed the music away and came to sit at the front of the room next to the new girl. "This next week we're going to be doing things a little differently. As you can see, we have a guest."

"Yes... and?" Quinn stared at him blankly.

"Yeah, come on, Mr. S, who's the new chick?"

Will shot Puck a warning look before continuing, "This is Rebecca Lamb. She's a University student from England training to be a teacher, and she's going to sitting in on the Glee Club, as well as a number of other classes, for the next week. So get used to seeing her around. Now-"

Rachel jumped to her feet, smiling widely. "Well, as the team Captain of the New Directions-"

"Co-Captain, actually. We're both Co-Captains." Finn raised a hand and gestured between them.

"-I would officially like to welcome you to William McKinley High School and to the New Directions. I'm Rachel Berry, the star of this Glee Club-"

"And also the most annoying Hobbit ever to walk Middle Earth." Rachel threw a dirty look at the Latina, who just smirked.

"Uh I already know who you are." Rebecca spoke up.

"Really? Wow, my talent and fame has already spread overseas!" The diva clapped excitedly as the rest of the kids looked on in horror.

"Actually I know who all of you are. I've seen you on Youtube, you're very good and I don't think you should have come 12th at Nationals." Some of the kids were nodding; they were already beginning to like her. "I think they should've kicked you out there and then for that kiss. It was creepy, and stupid."

The smile on Rachel's face disappeared in an instance. "Wh-What?" she looked from Rebecca to Mr. Schue and back again.

"I think I'm really gonna like this chick!" Puck whispered to Mike as they watched eagerly.

"Sorry, it's just what I think. He's a giant and you're tiny. It's weird. Plus you're both selfish. If you hadn't done that then you probably could have won. Your songs were brilliant, you've all got amazing voices, there's no reason you shouldn't have come first." Rebecca shrugged, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair.

There was silence in the choir room then. None of the kids knew what to say or what to make of her. With the exception of Sue no one ever got that personal with their insults. Although, what scared them more, was the fact that it was someone from another country saying these things – she wasn't biased at all, she didn't know any of them personally, had only ever seen them perform on videos and yet she seemed to have a pretty firm grasp of the situation.

"Mr. Schuester!"

"Sorry, Rachel, but I'm not putting up with any drama, rivalry, jealousy or selfishness in this Glee Club, you're all acting like children and Rebecca's used to dealing with children. She's blunt, she tells it like it is and won't stand for anything. That's why she's here – to keep you guys in check because I'm tired of always being stuck in the middle."

Rachel's mouth flapped open and shut, the rest of the Glee kids wearing similar expressions of shock. Rebecca did her best to stifle a smile but it didn't work and she received a glare from Rachel.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, let's get down to business."

* * *

><p>Glee Club was tense with many unhappy faces staring back at him, but Will thought it was a success over all. They got so much more done in that one meeting than they had in any other. And that was thanks to Rebecca.<p>

"Good job today, guys. Don't forget we're meeting tomorrow as well, bring your ideas and we'll get to work on some numbers we can use at Sectionals, maybe even Regionals!" Will slapped Finn on the back as he headed out the door.

"Mr. Schue, do you think that kiss was really the reason we lost Nationals?"

"I'm not sure, Finn. But I think maybe Jesse was right last year, it probably didn't do much to help our chances."

The tall boy nodded, sighing dejectedly as he left. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Schue."

"Good job today, Rebecca. You really made an impression!" The Spanish teacher patted the girl on the shoulder, smiling broadly. "If all goes well this week maybe you can extend your stay?"

"Maybe. But I do have classes and family and friends back home. I can't leave all that just because you can't control your Glee Club, Mr. Schuester." She shook her head at the man. "But I'm enjoying being here so far. See you tomorrow."

Will watched her sling her bag over her shoulder and walk out of the choir room. "Umm... bye."

* * *

><p>"Hey, new chick! Over here," Puck waved at Rebecca, catching her attention as she headed out of the school.<p>

She hesitated for a moment, looking around to see if anyone else was about, before walking over to where he stood in the parking lot.

"What's up?"

Puck looked her up and down as she came to a stop in front of him. She was tall, about the same height as Brittany, she looked like she might be a dancer but he wasn't sure. He liked her accent, he dug foreign chicks, but he had enough problems with Quinn and Shelby and Beth at the moment without getting involved with another girl.

"What's the drinkin' age in England?"

"Eighteen, why?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Awesome. I gotta go to England, but in the meantime, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty today, actually - doesn't feel much different though."

"Fuck. Never mind then." He waved her away, not interested any more.

"Even if I was twenty-one, I still wouldn't buy you beer." She gave him a disapproving look and walked away.

"Hey, new chick?" he called after her.

"What?"

"Happy birthday."

She laughed, turning to smile at him as she walked. "Thanks." She left Puck quickly behind, heading towards the gates and out of the school grounds, but before she could get there something else stopped her.

This time it was yelling coming from inside the school. Most of the kids had gone already so it wasn't hard to hear every word. Rebecca froze, unsure whether to just keep walking or to retreat and wait for the arguing to stop and for whoever it was to leave... the yelling was getting closer by the second, decision time... She glanced around her for somewhere to hide and spotted a gap between two of the buildings, so without wasting a moment she darted in and stood listening.

"I don't know what your problem is, Quinn, but you need to stop taking stuff out on my girlfriend!" Finn's voice reverberated off the walls of the buildings making Rebecca wince.

"I'm doing no such thing, you idiot! And whatever I do to your midget girlfriend she deserves!" Quinn snapped back.

"Would you two please stop yelling?"

"Oh, come on, Rach, how can you not be pissed off after all the stuff she says and does to you?"

"Because there is such a thing as being the better person, Finn, and rising above it. That's what I'm doing."

"So you'll tell Santana off but not Quinn? How does that make any sense, Rachel?"

At the mention of Santana's name there was squeak and an annoyed huff that caught Rebecca's attention. Not far from where she stood were Brittany and Santana, entangled in one another's arms, the blonde pressed up against the wall by the brunette, their lips millimetres apart. They hadn't noticed Rebecca yet so she was free to blush and look as confused and as shocked as she liked.

The three yelling at each other obviously hadn't heard a thing as they kept right on yelling. "For fuck's sake, Finn, will you stop trying to be all macho and protective? It doesn't make you manly, it just makes you annoying!"

"Quinn." Rachel's warning tone must have come with a glare as well because it shut the blonde up.

"You know what? Fine. I give up. I won't try and help you anymore." Finn must have stormed off because there was silence for a long time.

"I'm sorry about that, Quinn. I hate it when he yells, especially at you."

Rebecca frowned.

"I know. But I kind of deserved it. I was being a bitch, but it's only because he had his giant hands all over you."

Rebecca's eyebrows shot up.

"You know I'd rather have your hands on me, but we both agreed it was for the best to keep us a secret. At least until things settle down in Glee Club a bit."

"Yeah, yeah. I just miss you, and I hate it so much when you're with him instead of me. Plus you look hot in that tight shirt; it was hard work trying to keep my hands to myself today."

A giggle slipped out of Rebecca then. She clapped her hands over her mouth but it was too late. The two girls pressed against the wall not far from her whipped round at the noise and there was a crack and a groan of pain as Santana pushed herself away from Brittany and hit her head on the wall behind her.

"What was that?" There was silence for a long moment as Quinn and Rachel listened and Brittany, Santana and Rebecca held their breath.

"It was nothing. Come on, we're wasting valuable make-out time! Your dads are working late again tonight, right?" Their voices got quieter as they walked away.

It wasn't until they'd disappeared altogether that the three hidden girls made a move and scrambled out from between the buildings.

Santana immediately turned hostile. "Listen up, England, if you so much as _think_ about tellin' anyone what you saw or heard here I will hunt you down and go all Lima Height's on your ass! Are we clear?"

Rebecca looked from the finger being prodded into her shoulder to the terror in the Latina's eyes and nodded. "Don't worry. I won't say a word."

"Good." Santana relaxed a little and backed up.

"But you know you don't have to be ashamed or scared, right? It's just who you are, that's what my best friend says."

"What?"

"Do you love Brittany?" Rebecca eyed the Latina warily, ready to make a run for it if she went too far.

Santana blinked in surprise. "Uh... yeah. I do."

"And she loves you?"

Brittany nodded furiously making the other two girls smile. "Of course I do! I love her more than anyone in the world. She's my San."

"Well then, there you go."

"No way. It's not as easy as that!" The Latina shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"You're right, it's not. But if you love each other all of that other crap shouldn't matter. And the kids in the Glee Club? I'm sure they'll support you. They accepted Kurt and Blaine didn't they? And Rachel has two gay dads, plus it sounds like you're not the only lesbian couple in the school now." Rebecca grinned, giggling as she remembered the very surprising conversation they'd just overheard.

Brittany mirrored her grin. "She's right, San. It's not just us any more; it's Quinn and Rachel too. Maybe if we come out to the Glee Club then they'll come out too. It sounds like Quinn really likes Rachel, and she deserves to be happy. We all do." The dancer tugged on Santana's hands until she unfolded her arms and let Brittany lace their fingers together.

"I guess. Maybe. I'll think about it, okay, B?" She conceded reluctantly making Brittany bounce up and down and kiss her firmly on the lips.

Rebecca watched them curiously, amazed at how the blonde girl seemed to have the Latina wrapped round her little finger.

"How do you know so much about this anyway? Isn't it just as bad in England?" Santana enquired, following as Brittany and Rebecca started walking.

"Yeah, it is. People get bullied all the time because of their sexuality. But I know people who are happier and stronger than ever because they've finally managed to understand and accepted themselves. It's just who you are, nothing you can do about it."

"I guess. So are you...?"

"My best friend back home is and she's the most awesome person I know." Rebecca nodded firmly, sharing a smile with Brittany as the dancer looped an arm through hers. "And she's much better on this whole subject than I am."

"I think you're pretty great, Becca. Isn't she pretty great, San?"

Santana held Rebecca's gaze for a long moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "Yeah, she's okay."

The three girls walked away from the school, Brittany grilling Rebecca on her favourite animals and if she liked fondue, while Santana trailed behind, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Having had a very eventful first day at McKinley, Rebecca practically collapsed onto her bed when she got home. She was staying with her parents' friends for a week while it was half term for her back in England. Her parents had arranged it as a surprise for her birthday; it was only a perk that she got some teaching experience out of it as well. Although she was meant to be on holiday, Rebecca couldn't pass up the chance to meet the Glee Club that was dominating Youtube at the moment.<p>

"Plus it'll make Charlotte unbelievably jealous!" She grinned wickedly, reaching over to her desk to grab her laptop and start an email.

'Dear Charlotte,' it read. 'You'll never guess what I did today...'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so you know, Becca isn't exactly like that. She's even more awesome XD<strong>

**Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Part 2 of Becca's birthday story =) Hope you like it. All mistakes are my own and will get fixed somewhere along the way, I'm sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Except Becca. She's mine =)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

American school's start stupidly early – that's the conclusion Rebecca came to after having to get up far earlier than she ever had to back home. What was even worse was the fact that she was supposed to be on holiday.

"Hate mornings," was all Brittany got out of the girl when her and Santana knocked on her door Tuesday morning.

The blonde girl had stolen Rebecca's phone the day before and put her number in, taking Rebecca's number in the process, and had bombarded her with texts ever since. Hence why she was being escorted to McKinley by the two cheerleaders instead of sound asleep in her warm bed for another hour.

"How is she so... alive?" Rebecca mumbled as she watched Brittany skip along ahead of her and Santana.

"I've known her most of my life and the only conclusion I've come to is... she's Brittany." The Latina shrugged, pushing her hands deeper into the pockets of her Cheerio jacket. "I wouldn't try and figure her out if I were you. You'll just end up with a headache." They exchanged a smile before picking up the pace a little to catch up with Brittany. "So... your friend back home? The one who's a... you know..."

"A lesbian?"

Santana nodded, clearing her throat nervously. "Did anyone ever, you know, bully her because of it?"

"A bit, back in High School."

"What about now?"

"There's always going to be small minded people out there, Santana. It doesn't matter who you are or where you live, you just have to find the strength and courage to be yourself." Both girls were silent for a minute as they walked, watching Brittany dance her way along the sidewalk ahead of them.

"You think I'm a fuckin' pussy, don't you? For hidin' in the closet so long."

Rebecca turned her attention back to the Latina. "A bit. But it's a big thing, and it's scary. And after Brittany told me what happened to poor Kurt last year, I don't blame you. I'd hide too." They walked the rest of the way to school in an easy silence.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mr. Schue," Rebecca put her head round the Spanish teacher's office door.<p>

"Morning, Rebecca. What can I do for you?" He smiled widely, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Principal Figgins said I could sit in on your classes today."

"Excellent. Do you know any Spanish?"

"Not really but I took French at school, German as well, so it shouldn't be too hard to keep up."

Will nodded, impressed. "Great! Then I guess we should get to first period." He stood, collecting his papers and books in his arms, and headed out into the early morning crush. "Is McKinley a lot different from your old High School?"

Rebecca looked around them, thinking for a moment before she replied. "In some ways, yes. We had to wear a uniform, we started a little later in the mornings and we didn't have things like Advanced Placement classes; you had classes with people in your own year and that was it."

"Was there as much drama as there is here?"

"Yes, definitely. Even though I went to an all girls school it was still as clique-y and as dramatic as any other school, maybe more so because of all the girls."

They reached the Spanish classroom and Will dropped his armful on the desk. "Would you have rather come to a school like McKinley?"

Rebecca dropped her bag on the floor, taking a seat to one side of the room, and folded her arms. "Not with all the bullying that goes on here."

Will couldn't help but agree. The teachers could be just as bad as the kids; he still wondered why he came back to McKinley sometimes. "Would you consider coming to teach here once you've finished at college?"

"Umm..."

"You've met Sue then? Or at least heard about her?"

"I heard about her. And heard her. She was yelling at some poor kid so I got the hell out of there as fast as I could."

"Good idea. She's not the nicest of people or the sanest."

"Oh, William, you say the sweetest things!" There in the doorway, a smirk on her face stood Sue Sylvester.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on people's private conversations, Sue." Will scowled at the woman, who ignored him.

"How else am I to learn anything? Like the fact that you've been hiding something from me." She turned her attention on Rebecca then. "Another of Will Schuester's charity cases, I take it? You don't look like much. The recession finally hitting the butt-chin model business then, William? Pity."

"Umm actually I'm not one of his-"

"And she's foreign! The redhead's still not putting out and you've had some sort of sexual relationship with every female in Ohio so now you have to import them from other countries? Is that it, William? I'm appalled. You need help."

"Wow. You really are a bitch. I thought people were joking when they told me some of the stuff you do and say, but you have some serious problems!"

There was a shocked silence as Sue turned slowly back to face Rebecca, who was trying her best to stare the woman down and ignore the frantic head-shaking and arm-waving Will was doing at her. But he needn't have worried about Sue eviscerating the girl, because the cheerleading coach was just as gob smacked as he was.

Thankfully before Sue could regain control of her motor functions, the bell went for first period and students came flooding into the classroom talking loudly and throwing things, not seeming to notice the tension. All Sue could do was turn on her heels and storm out.

"I-I... Y-You... That was..." Will stared at Rebecca. He had a whole new level of respect for her now. "That was awesome! I mean, just... wow!"

Rebecca shrugged nonchalantly, while silently screaming at herself for being stupid enough to poke the beast that was Sue Sylvester. She might have seemed fearless to Will but Rebecca just had no control over her own mouth sometimes.

* * *

><p>Rebecca spent the day in the Spanish classroom watching Will teach. Well, that's what it looked like to him; mostly she was just bored and ended up observing the students instead. She grinned as Mike threw everything he could get his hands on back at Finn and Puck every time Will's back was turned. The boys almost got caught a few times but Mike was on the ball and always looked perfectly innocent when Will glanced over his shoulder. Finn, however, got a stern look when he threw an eraser and missed his target of Mike and hit the white board instead.<p>

Another class seemed to have most of the Glee girls in it. Brittany and Santana sat up front, laughing and talking quietly, their pinkie's linked tightly, while Quinn and Rachel sat together right at the back. Rebecca watched them curiously, noticing the small smiles, the stolen glances and the way they sat so close together - Rachel was practically in Quinn's lap by the end of the lesson.

When the bell for lunch finally rang, Rebecca was glad to get out of there. There was a reason she wasn't a big fan of languages. They were boring and bloody hard work.

"So what are you doing for lunch today? You're very welcome to join me in the Teacher's Lounge if you want."

"Well I-"

"Actually she's having lunch with us today, ain't that right, England?" They turned to find Brittany and Santana stood in the doorway.

"Umm yeah, that's right. I forgot. Thanks for the offer though, Mr. Schue."

Brittany clapped excitedly, throwing her arms round Rebecca as Santana led the way to the lunchroom. It was already packed when they got there but Santana quickly found them a table, terrifying a group of freshman in the process.

"Have you had a good day so far? You looked really bored in Spanish." Brittany asked Rebecca, scooping up some pasta with her fork.

"It's Mr. Schue, Britt, of course she was bored. He wouldn't know fun if it stole all his vests and danced around in front of him wearing them." The Latina rolled her eyes, making Rebecca smile.

"He's alright, I've had worse teachers. At least he's nice. And he is a good teacher. Spanish just isn't my thing."

"Maybe San can help you. She speaks Spanish and she always helps me with my homework!"

"Actually I don't need-" Rebecca started to try and explain but Santana stopped her.

"Sure I'll help her, Britt. Don't worry about it." Brittany beamed at the Latina before going back to her food. "It's just easier than explaining, believe me." Santana whispered to a confused Rebecca, who smiled in understanding.

Various other Glee kids came and sat with them throughout lunch, all of them eager to get to know the girl that left Rachel Berry as close to speechless as she'd ever been.

"Hey, new chick-"

"Her name's Becca, Puck. And she's not a chicken... is she, San?" Santana shook her head at Brittany.

"Fine. Hey, Becca, I heard you met Sue Sylvester today. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Kurt and Blaine joined them, sitting down either side of Rebecca.

"It's all round school about your face-off with Sylvester."

"Yeah, I heard about that! Didn't you call her a bitch?" Tina leaned forward to look round Kurt at Rebecca.

"You actually said that to her? Oh, you're the man!" Mike stretched out a hand for her to high five.

"I _may_ have said that. But she deserved it. She was insulting me, not to mention Mr. Schue. She shouldn't be allowed to get away with talking to people like that, if any of our teachers had done that they'd probably be fired, or at the very least be put on probation and investigated. Sue just seems to get away with it all the time." Even though Sue's insults had been very creative and if they hadn't been aimed at her Rebecca would have found them funny. But bullying was one thing she couldn't stand, especially when they bully was someone who was meant to create a safe environment for children to learn and grow in.

"Principal Figgins tries to stop her," Quinn piped up from next to Santana. "But she always seems to have something on him so he can't do a thing."

"Mr. Schue tries to stop her too," Mercedes nodded.

"And Miss. Pillsbury," Rebecca frowned so Tina clarified. "Our Guidance Councillor. She's kinda weird but nice, her and Mr. Schue are dating."

"Even Coach Beiste's had a crack at her, but nothing works. She always comes back meaner and more terrifying than ever." Artie had rolled up to the table a few moments before and caught the tail end of their conversation. "The only person who's ever been able to keep Miss. Sylvester in line, if only for a little while, is Quinn."

All eyes went to the blonde girl who was in the process of stuffing numerous slices of bacon in her mouth. She looked up when she felt the stares. "What?"

* * *

><p>The overall consensus at the lunch table had been that Sue would, without a doubt, be out to get Rebecca. So they needed a plan. And, being a group of smart-mouthed, quick-thinking teenagers, it didn't take long before they were prepared for anything Sue might throw at them, or more precisely, Rebecca.<p>

By the time the bell rang for the end of lunch, they were all looking forward to Glee Club and spending more time with Rebecca. Even Rachel found herself waving goodbye to the older girl as they went their separate ways.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Rebecca pushed the Spanish room door open only to freeze at the sight that greeted her. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She started to reverse course out of the room but was called back.

"It's okay, Rebecca, I want you to meet Emma Pillsbury, she's the Guidance Councillor here at McKinley." Will stepped back so Rebecca could get a good look at the redheaded, and red faced, woman.

"And you two are together? That's not just how you greet all the members of staff, right?"

"Oh, no. I mean, yes, we are together – dating! We're dating – well actually we're living together but we're not, you know... I-I mean we're not... umm..." Emma flapped her hands about as if she couldn't control them, or her mouth.

"...Right," Rebecca stared at her, eyebrows raised as high as they could go. "And I thought I was bad with the over sharing!"

Will grinned, hugging his girlfriend as she managed to regain her composure. "Rebecca's the trainee teacher from England I told you about," he changed the topic smoothly. "She's only been here a day and a half and she's already had a big effect on the Glee Club."

"I heard you put Rachel Berry in her place. That's really something." Emma smiled, carefully clasping her hands in front of her. "But Rachel's a good person; she just gets blinded by the bright lights of Broadway sometimes. So don't hold it against her too much." The woman turned to Will and kissed his cheek quickly. "I best get back. But I'll see you tonight."

The Spanish teacher grinned and waved after her as she disappeared. His face didn't change as he turned to address Rebecca. "So... how was lunch? I hope Santana wasn't too... Santana."

Rebecca shook her head at the man's cheesy grin but otherwise decided to ignore it. "Lunch was good. The rest of your Glee Club came and sat with us, they were all really nice though so there's no need to worry."

"Good. I know how they can be sometimes, especially Santana. She can be all barbs and trash talk but that's not all there is to her. She's just confused right now."

"I know." Rebecca stiffened as Will's smile faded a little and he held her gaze.

"Good."

Before she could even think about grilling him on what he knew about the Latina and her current predicament, students started flooding into the classroom and Will turned to the white board and started writing things in Spanish that Rebecca didn't understand.

She sighed and took her seat. Just as she was about to give up on her afternoon being any more exciting than her morning, a note landed in her lap. Will's back was turned so she unfolded it.

_You look bored already and the class has only just started. Want to play 'would you rather'? - T_

Rebecca looked up to see Tina grinning at her mischievously from the front desk, Artie beside her studiously copying down notes. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out her notebook and pen.

_Shouldn't you be paying attention to Mr. Schue? - R_

She waited until the teacher's back was turned and slid the note onto the Asian girl's table. The reply was fast and made Rebecca laugh quietly to herself.

_Don't need to. I already speak three languages, so they come pretty easy to me. Plus what's the point of having an uber-geek sat next to you if you're not going to take advantage of him every once in a while? So how about it? Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom? – T_

And that's how the class went. No educational learning was done on either girl's part but they'd never had so much fun in a Spanish classroom. When the bell sounded for the end of the period Tina was sad to leave but she promised to save Rebecca a seat next to her in Glee.

* * *

><p>Half way through the next period, Becky appeared with a note for Will, who did not look best pleased, to say the least. He scribbled something quickly on the board, instructing the class to read their textbooks before he beckoned Rebecca to him.<p>

"You okay, Mr. Schue?"

"Something's come up and I need you to watch the class for a bit. They should be fine, just-just try not to let them smell fear, okay?"

Rebecca swallowed, nodding uncertainly as Will followed Becky out the door. She turned to face the class and saw them all watching her expectantly. "So... any questions?" Every single hand shot up in the air making her jaw drop. She was so in over her head. "Umm okay... any questions that can be answered by someone who knows absolutely no Spanish?" All the hands went down except for one. "Yep, Kurt, what's your question?"

The boy sat up a little straighter in his seat, leaning his elbows on the table as he spoke. "What's it like in England?"

"Huh?"

"Tell us about England."

"But... Spanish..."

"Is a very interesting language, yes, but it's not every day we get the chance to learn about another country from someone who actually comes from there." Kurt pressed forward with his argument as the kids around him started to nod in agreement. "So... tell us about England."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this about, Sue?" Will burst into the Principal's office, shaking the note at the woman who leant against the desk as if she owned the place.<p>

"You see how he talks to me? It's no wonder I don't get any respect from the students. Never mind anyone else." Sue pointed accusingly at Will.

"This is insane. She's got this completely twisted out of proportion." The Spanish teacher looked past Sue to plead his case directly to Figgins. "Sure, Rebecca said some stuff but only because Sue provoked her!"

"Outrageous! That is slander. Pure slander. I demand to see my lawyer!" The woman screeched at Figgins, who looked completely and utterly bewildered.

"You just can't handle it, can you, Sue? There's finally someone in this school who will stand up to you, who isn't afraid of you and you can't deal with it so you come running to Figgins with some made up sob story." The man stepped into Sue's personal space, so close they were nose to nose. "You're a bully and a coward, Sue. I'm glad Rebecca said the things she did, someone needed to tell you the truth."

"Schue-"

"I will stand behind Rebecca one hundred percent; she has the full support of the Glee Club and myself so you'll have to go through all of us if you want to get to her." With that, Will spun and slammed back out of the office leaving a fuming Sue and a helpless Figgins in his wake.

Out in the hallway, Puck, having ditched his calculus class once again, heard every word. He pulled out his phone and sent a group wide SOS text to the Glee Club. All is said was 'Shit's goin' down'.

* * *

><p>Upon Will's return to his class, he found Rebecca sat, cross legged, on his desk with the whole class hanging on her every word. He watched as she laughed loudly at something Blaine said, grinning from ear to ear right along with everyone else.<p>

Will couldn't help but smile. She was still just a kid. He wasn't going to let Sue destroy her soul too, as she'd done with so many other kids that had passed through McKinley. Rebecca was something special, everyone could see it, whether they spent a day or a minute with her.

It might just have been the fact that she wasn't from Ohio - that she was something new and different, but Will didn't think so. He had seen how kind Santana had been to her, how excited Tina was as they swapped notes, how entranced Kurt and Blaine seemed to be by her as she told them about her home.

"...It's probably about the same size as Lima, just filled with chavs, mainly. But when we used to go into town on a Friday after school, a whole big group of us, and sit in this kind of milkshake/coffee/juice bar type place called Juicafe... it was the best. This one time, the guy who owns it, Ollie, he-" She was interrupted by the bell, which was swiftly followed by a groan of disappointment from the class. "Wow. That went by quickly. I'll have to tell you the rest another time."

The kids filed out as Rebecca grabbed her bag, planning to head straight to the choir room, when Will stopped her. "Thank you for watching them for me. You did great." He smiled kindly, which she returned whole heartedly. "But now it's time for Glee Club. We have a lot to get through so let's go."

* * *

><p>Glee Club flew past in a blur of laughter, singing and phone numbers. Every single Glee kid had Rebecca's number by the end of the day, and she had all of theirs. She felt a little overwhelmed by it all but she'd never been happier. Will hadn't said anything about the mysterious note he'd received during class so she didn't ask, not wanting to know if her guess about it having to do with Sue Sylvester was correct or if she was just being paranoid.<p>

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Don't forget to keep practicing those steps I showed you, we're going to be building on them next Glee Club." Will waved goodbye to the kids, heading for his car. "Have a good night."

They all yelled their goodbyes after him before turning back to their own conversations. Rebecca was being, once again, escorted home by Santana and Brittany while the rest of the Glee Club broke off and headed in different directions, some driving, some being picked up while others walked. All of them hugged the older girl goodbye though and made her promise to text them when she got home.

It wasn't until they were about half way home that Rebecca voiced her suspicions. "Okay, seriously, you two. What's going on?" The two cheerleaders exchanged worried looks. "Britt?" The blonde chewed on her lip, avoiding Rebecca's gaze. "Santana, please, tell me what's going on!"

The Latina sighed. "Fine. Here's the deal..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you thought =)<strong>

**Peace Out.**


End file.
